Fears
by starbright
Summary: [Complete]Someone from Kim's past come back to haunt her. Chapter 3 upload
1. Default Chapter

            Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch, I'm just use the characters from the show .

Author's Note: I would like to thank Angie for beta this for me. I hope you like it. If you are going to write bad review, please tell me what I did wrong. Thanks.            

          Fears 

                      A Third Watch Fanfiction

                          By Starbright

        Chapter One 

Kim didn't want to look down the hall; she was too scared of what she was going to find. When she got there, she saw Bobby. He was in really bad shape. Kim went to take his pulse. "No Bobby, you can't be dead! No, No, No.!"

"Kim, Kim, it's okay" said her mom

Kim realize that she had been dreaming. Only it did happen; Bobby was dead, and he wasn't coming back.

" Mom, I'm fine," said Kim. But her mom knew that Kim was still trying to get over the guilt of Bobby's death. It has been almost two  years since that horrible night, but Kim still has nightmares of that night. If only she would talk to someone about it.

" Were you dreaming about Bobby? " said her mom

" Yeah" said Kim, still thinking about her dream, the dream she had nearly every night .

" Kim, it wasn't your fault that he died," said her mom

" I know," said Kim. It's just I miss him, and no one seem to understand how much. I know I should get on with my life, and that just what I'm going to do.

Meanwhile at the police station,

" No, this  can't  be happening?" said  Sully

" That was the sergeant said" Ty told him.

" But we catch him, and locked him up.  How could he escaped? " questioned Sully" I can't believe that Paulie has escaped" said Sully

" How are we going to tell Kim? She has to be told that her best's friend killer has escaped.  I hope she is able handle it "said Ty

Ty could still remember how she was when Bobby died; she even tried  to  kill herself.

" Me, too" said Sully

Faith and Bosco had just left the police station. Bosco want to be the one who find Paulie.

" So Faith, do you think we can find Paulie before he hurts someone? asked Bosco

" I don't know," said Faith, who didn't really care about finding Paulie. All she could think about was her doctor's appointment, to find out, if the cancer is gone. Ever since she told Bosco about her cancer, he had been treating her differently, I know he was mad at me first, when I told him about my cancer. He felt that I should have told him right away but it was kind of personal subject. Yeah, me and Bosco have been though a lot; I could tell him anything and he would listen to me. I just was so scared that I was dying, and I didn't want Bosco to have to worry, too.

Faiths then look at her partner. I really do have a great partner, she thought." Bosco, I'm sorry about not telling you about my cancer."

" It's okay, he is all forget now, I'm just glad that you're getting better."

" I have a doctor's appointment today after I get off work."

" Really? I hope everything is okay

"Me too" let's go get the bad guys" said Faith

" Sure " said Bosco

 Bosco looked at his partner, I hope she is alright, I know I shouldn't have acted the way  I  did when I found out about Faith's cancer, but I was scared, that I was going to lose not only my partner, but my best friend.

" Hey Bosco, that guy walked over there…. he fits Paulie's description."

" I think it's him, said Bosco" Let's go get him." said Bosco, who radioed  to dispatch  that they think they found the suspect.

***

Kim wait at Joey's school for him

" Mom" said Joey

Kim and Jimmy decide to stick to the joint custody, but Jimmy said to her, if there are any problems, he will take Joey back,

***

The police were unable to find Paulie. Sully and Ty knew that Kim deserved to know that her best's friend killer has escaped. So they decided to go to her house and tell her. What they didn't know was that they were too late.

***

Meanwhile, at Kim's place…

" So Joey, what would you like for dinner?" asked Kim

" Pizza," said Joey

" Sure."

Kim had just put the pizza in, when the doorbell rang. Who can that be?  she wondered.. It's probably Jimmy check out on me, but when she check to see who it was, she couldn't believe who it was.

To be continued.

I know this kind of short. If I get enough reviews, I will do Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Fears 

                             A Third Watch Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch

Chapter 2

Kim opened the door, and couldn't believe who was there: Bobby's killer.  The memories of that horrible night started to come to her. She can see 

Paulie holding a gun to her head. She was so scared that he was going to kill her. Then suddenly Kim snapped out of it., and  realized that she  was just remembering that horrible night; Paulie wasn't really there. But then 

she looked again and saw that he was.

"What are you doing here?" said Kim.

"I don't know," said a confused Paulie.

"Do you remember killing Bobby, your so call best friend?" Kim then signaled to Joey to call 911.

"Yeah, what kind of friend he was?" said Paulie. "He put all my drugs in the toilet!"

"You killed your friend for drugs! Do you know how hard it has been for me to get over losing Bobby? Seeing you again…has brought it all back to me!" Kim tried to control herself; she knew that if she upset Paulie, he might kill  her, but she just couldn't handle it. "Paulie, you are the reason the best person I have ever known is dead. I will never forgive you for that." Then all of a sudden, everything went black.

***

Sully and Ty were on their way to tell Kim about Paulie.

They knocked on the door, but no one answered. Sully tried the lock and saw that it was open. That's weird, thought Sully.

When they got into Kim's place, the place looked like it had be 

ransacked.

"I guess Paulie's been here," said Ty.

"Yeah," said Sully. He radioed the station.

Ty went into the room, to check out the damage when he saw a head peeking through.

"Joey, is that you?" said Ty.

"Who are you?" said a scared Joey.

"It's the police."

"Where's your mom?"

"A big bad guy took her," said Joey.

"Joey, take my hand, I'll call your dad," Ty told him. "Sully, I found him hiding in his room."

"Joey," Sully said. "We better called Jimmy."

* * * 

"Hey Jimmy, it's Sully, I have Joey."

"What happened?" said Jimmy.

"He's at Kim's house, I'll explain when you get here."

I hope she hasn't done anything stupid, thought Jimmy.

**

Meanwhile in a warehouse, Kim started to wake up. "Where am I?" Kim wondered.  She remembered talking to Paulie, but everything after that was a blank.

Oh my god, where's Joey? thought Kim. Then she saw a shadow come 

towards her.

"You're awake," said Paulie.

"Where' s Joey?"

"He's fine, I think," said Paulie.

"Why are you holding me hostage?" Kim demanded.

"Because if I let you go, you'll phone the police and I'll have to go back to that bad place," said Paulie.

"No, I'll tell them that you didn't kidnap me," said Kim.

"They wouldn't believe you, " said Paulie. "I didn't mean to kill Bobby," said Paulie, "It was the voices in my head…telling me to do it."

"I know," said Kim, trying to reassure Paulie, hoping that he would let her go.

"You don't know," said Paulie.

He tied her up.

Will I ever get out of here? she wondered.

***

Meanwhile at Kim's house

"Is Daddy here yet?" Joey asked.

"Soon," said Sully.

Ten minutes later, Jimmy showed up. He went over and gave his son a hug. "Are you okay?" asked Jimmy.

"No," said Joey.

"What did Kim do now?" Jimmy demanded.

"Paulie kidnapped her," said Ty.

"Oh," Jimmy said softly, in disbelief that Kim was in trouble. "I'm going to take Joey home…But if any news comes up, phone me right away."

"Sure," said Sully.

***

Bosco and Faith were cruising for Paulie, when Sully radioed them, to tell them about the news of Kim's kidnapping.

"Oh, my God," Faith whispered. "I hope we can get to Kim, before he hurts her."

"Like he did to Bobby?" 

"Don't say things like that!"

"We have to find him," said Bosco.

"We will," said Faith.

Bosco decided since Paulie was a drug addict the best place to look for him 

would be by talking to his fellow druggies. Bosco got out of his car. He pressured anybody there for any whereabouts of  Paulie.

"Have you seen this guy?" said Bosco

"No."

It seemed like Paulie had vanished into thin air, when someone came up 

to Bosco.

"I saw Paulie about 5 hours ago, near a warehouse on George Street."

"We might have found our guy," Faith said hopefully.

"Let's hope so," said Bosco.

* * * 

Kim knew that someone would be looking for her by now. Jimmy is going use this against me, and he is going to get full custody of Joey. Don't 

think about that, Kim, it's not your fault you got kidnapped, she told herself.

Then Kim heard a noise, and it didn't sound like Paulie.

"Paulie. It's the police , put your hands where I can see them," said 

Bosco.

Finally, I'm going to be saved, though Kim.

"HELP, HELP, HELP," said Kim.

Faith could swear she heard someone calling help. "Bosco, I think Kim is in there!" 

"Really?" said Bosco.

Bosco charged his way into the warehouse, Bosco went over to Kim to 

untied her, when he heard a voice.

"I don't think you would want to do that," said  Paulie.

Bosco turned around and saw the guy he arrested just two years ago. "We meet again."

Bosco went to get his gun, when Paulie pulled out his own gun.

"Paulie, put the gun down," said Faith, calmly. "There's no need to shoot anybody."

But then all of sudden, the gun went off, and everybody was down.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

                        A Third Watch Fanfiction.

                                Fears

"Faith, are you okay? said Bosco

" Yeah"

" What about you? said Faith

" I think I'm fine." said Bosco, not noticing the blood dripping through his shirt.

" Bosco you're bleeding" said Faith. Then Bosco fell to the dirty floor

" Bosco, can you hear me? " said Faith.

" Please Bosco, don't leave me" said Faith, who was starting to get scared for her partner.

Faith then radioed Doc. "We have two people down" Faith went over to Kim and saw that she had been shot too. "Doc, we have two gunshot victims".

Doc and Taylor showed up about 10 mins later.

" What happen here? said Doc

" Me and Bosco found Kim, and Paulie had a gun and he shot at us" said Faith.

Doc went and checked Kim out.

" We've got to get Kim to the hospital, before she dies. She has lost a lot of blood, and         it looks like the bullet has hit her spine.

" Oh" said Faith

" What about Bosco?" said Faith, who was worried about her partner.

Taylor checks Bosco out. " Bosco was shot in the shoulder, it doesn't look bad, but we won't know until we can get him to the hospital. Since Kim is in more critical condition, me and Doc will take her to the hospital, and a ambulance is on the way for Bosco" said Taylor

" Thanks a lot," said Faith

" Don't worry Faith, Bosco will make it " said Taylor

" Yeah," said Faith, who wouldn't feel happy until she knew Bosco was out of danger.

Faith, then phoned Fred to tell him that she would be late coming home.

" Hi, Fred, its Faith"

" Hi" said Fred

" I'm going to be late tonight, as Bosco has gotten shot and I need to be with him.

"Doesn't he have any family? said Fred, who was getting angry that Bosco meant so much to Faith.

" I'm like family to him" said Faith.

" I've got to go, the ambulance is here"

" Don't wait up for me"

" I won't" said Fred

As Faith was leaving, Ty and Sully were coming in.

" So where's the suspect " said Ty

" He's right over there, " said Faith, pointing to a dead body.

" There's no need to arrest him, he's dead. When he fired the bullets at us, Bosco shot Paulie, just as Bosco got shot" said Faith.

" Oh, I'm sorry," said Ty, who knew how much Bosco meant to Faith. It was like my relationship with Sully. I don't know what I would do if something ever happen to Sully. thought Ty.

" I'm sure he'll be fine" said Ty.

'  I've got to go be with Bosco, before the ambulance leaves without me" said Faith

" Sure" said Ty

Jimmy was reading a bedtime story to Joey when the telephone rang.

" Hi, Jimmy, this is Sully, we've found Kim"

" That's great," said a relived Jimmy

" Jimmy, I hate to tell you this, but Kim was shot, and is in critical condition"

" Oh" said Jimmy

" Thanks for finding her, Sully" said Jimmy

" Actually, Bosco and Faith found her" said Sully

" Bosco was shot too, but he doesn't look serious."

"Oh" said Jimmy

"I've got to go"

Jimmy, then phoned the babysitter to look after Joey.

Not Kim thought Jimmy.

***

Faith was waiting in the waiting area, while the doctors checked Bosco out. 

A doctor then came out.

Faith shot out of her chair like her chair was on fire.

" How's Bosco" said Faith

" Are you his wife?" said the doctor

" No, I just work with him"

" Since, you aren't family, I can't give you any information" said the doctor

" Do you see anybody else here worrying about him? said Faith

" I 'm like family to him," said Faith

" Okay, fine" said the doctor

" He was shot in the shoulder, it doesn't look serious but because he is unconscious we have to take him to get an MRI to make sure there's no brain damage. 

" Okay" said Faith

***

On the way, to see Kim, all Jimmy could think of was the bad things he has done to Kim.

Why did I have to take Joey from her?

What happens if he never sees Kim again?

No, I can't think like that thought Jimmy

When he got to the hospital, he saw Faith waiting in the waiting area.

" Hey, Faith, I heard about Bosco, I'm sorry" said Jimmy

" Do you know where Kim is? said  Jimmy

" I think she's in the ER," said Faith

" Thanks " said Jimmy, who rushed off to see her.

When he finally found Kim, her couldn't believe how she looked. A doctor came out of her room.

" Hi, I'm Dr. Mendez" 

" May I help you?"

" I'm her ex- husband"

" How is she?

" We have to do surgery, but since the bullet is so near the spine, we have to be careful"

" Okay"

" Please help," said Jimmy

" We will," said Dr. Mendez

***

About a hour later,

The doctor came to tell Faith that the MRI showed no abnormality, but if Bosco doesn't wake up soon he might be in trouble.

Faith was sitting by Bosco's bedside.

" Bosco, why do you have to be a hero all the time"

" You always like to save someone"

" But who can save you? said Faith

" Bosco, I need you, I don't think I can handle it if you left me, please wake up.

Bosco then opened his eyes.

" Faith, why do you have to be so dramatic?"

" Bosco, you're awake" shouted Faith

" The doctors were worried about you since you had woken up yet"

" Faith, I would never leave you, you should know that!

" I know Bosco"

" Is Kim okay?"

" No, she's in critical condition, the bullet hit her spine,

" Oh, no" said Bosco

" Faith, shouldn't you be home with Fred and the kids" said Bosco

" No, I'm going to stay here with you," said Faith

The doctor entered,

" I see my patient is awake"

" Yeah"said Bosco

" When can I leave?" said Bosco

" In a few days" said the doctor

" What, I'm not staying here for a few days" said Bosco

" Well, you have too" said the doctor

" Fine " said Bosco.

***

Meanwhile Jimmy and Kim's mom were still waiting to her word on Kim, she has been in surgery for almost 6 hours.

When finally, Dr Mendez came out.

" The surgery went well, there were no complications. We just have to wait until she wakes up.

" Miss Zamrbro, you can go see your daughter now"

" Thanks"

After Kim's mom had seen Kim, Jimmy went inside.

Jimmy sat by Kim's bedside.

" Kim come on, wake up" said Jimmy

" Don't leave me and Joey"

Then Kim opened her eyes.

" Jimmy………what are you doing here? said Kim

" You were shot" said Jimmy

" What do you remember?" said Jimmy

" Paulie shooting at us "

" Oh my god, is Bosco okay?"

" Yeah"

Jimmy then called the doctor to tell them that Kim was awake.

" Hey Ms. Zamrbro" said Dr Mendez

" How am I?" said a worried Kim

" We have to do some tests, and then we will know"

" Just get some rest"

" Can you feel your toes?

"  What about your hands"

" Yeah"

" That's great, it looks like the bullet didn't paralyze you"

" Just get some rest"

" Thanks, doctor"

**

The next day, Jimmy was sitting by Kim's bedside while Kim slept. She looks so peaceful thought Jimmy. She has been though so much these past years, Bobby's death, her suicide attempt, me trying to take custody of Joey, and now getting kidnapped by Paulie, at least Paulie is dead now.

" No, Paulie, don't shoot me" said Kim

" Kim, it's okay, it's all over " said Jimmy

Then Kim woke up.

" Are you okay?" said Jimmy

" Jimmy, what happens if Paulie finds me" said Kim

" Kim, Paulie is dead, the nightmare is over" said Jimmy

" I'm going to leave you to get some sleep," said Jimmy

" Don't leave, Jimmy

" I'm scared'  
  


" I'll never leave you Kim, Jimmy then curled up to Kim, as she went to sleep.

The End.

I hope you all like that story. 


End file.
